Advent calendar
by Eliza-angel
Summary: A little something for you guys...every day a little shorty for you to enjoy :  Merry Christmas!
1. december the 1st

Disclaimer: nothing is mine... / I thought it would be nice to shorten the time a little, so Christmas will be there sooner... I'll post a something everyday :) I hope you like the idea, let me know.

Rated K+ / Thanks to ncislove for looking through :) / Enjoy!

* * *

Snow

Something had woken her up. Something she couldn't get a handle on. The loving arms of her boyfriend were still in place, her alarm clock had yet to ring and her cell, or his for that matter, hadn't rung.

The young woman was sure it wasn't something life threatening either. While at the moment threats and stalkers were a rather rare installment in their life, or hers to be exact, she was sure her boyfriend would have been the first to wake up, but he hadn't, so all was good.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes, but didn't move otherwise.

The light was different. It was atypically bright in the room.

Glancing out of the window by lifting her head a little and squealed in delight seconds later.

Woken up by the unusual sound a tired voice became audible. "Everything alright, Abs?" His worry evident.

She turned to face him and kissed his lips softly. "Yes I'm perfect, it's snowing." He lifted his head to look above her frame towards the window. She was right, snow was indeed falling.

"I want to go outside." While speaking, she was already trying to free herself from his embrace. "Abs it is three in the morning, and by the looks of it the snow will be there tomorrow morning, lets go back to sleep." During his speech he had began to draw soft circles with his thumb on top of her hipbone.

He couldn't help but smile a little. In some ways she was just like a child, easily excited by something trivial as snow.

She sighed an okay and turned in his embrace, facing his chest.

In other ways she was a woman through and through, he thought while her hand wandered toward his boxers..

…

* * *

What do you thing let me know ;)


	2. december the 2nd

Disclaimer: not mine / Rated K+ / thanks to ncislove for taking the time to look through this little something as well... what else, right, Thank you guys for taking time to read I hope you enjoy this one as well.. ;)

* * *

Christmas cookies

His kitchen looked like a tornado had unfolded its force. Why did he allow it?

Right, Abby was his favorite…

But somehow right now, not too much. Flour was covering almost every flat surface including the floor. On his table three bowls were standing, all covered with some sort of dough, Abby nowhere to be seen.

Since the stove was still on he was sure she wasn't too far away from the kitchen.

He was about to start cleaning when the Goth entered through the back door.

"Stop right there, I clean up my own mess."

He looked at Abby.

After eying her from top to bottom he began to laugh. A loud laugh, one Abby hadn't seen much during their friendship. Only lately after they started to see each other, she saw him more relaxed and happy than in years.

But this was too much, wasn't it? With a sigh she looked downwards. From that angle she didn't look that bad. Sure there were some white spots of flour on her shirt but that was it. Or wasn't it?

His point of view was a little different from hers, so he had free sight to the two hand impressions, one on each of her breasts.

With another chuckle he pulled his cell out of his pants and took a picture, something she had recently taught him to do.

When he handed her his cell he spoke up: "Isn't that usually my area of expertise?"

Abby had to laugh herself; she couldn't remember when she had wiped her hands clean on her top.

"What can I say, you weren't there"…

…

* * *

What do you think?


	3. december the 3rd

Disclaimer: not mine/ A huge thank you to ncislove for taking time to look through it / And a million thanks to you guys, you are just awesome * Christmas cookies for all*

Rated K+... Enjoy!

* * *

Snowball fight

It was cold, even for his taste. Gibbs usually didn't care much about the weather but this winter it was too damn cold. Snow had fallen for the last couple of hours without much of a break. He was wearing the wrong shoes for that weather.

The agent was thankful that he reached his car without slipping and was about to unlock the door when something cold and wet hit the back of his head.

He slowly turned around, leaving the key in the lock, searching who would dare to throw a snowball.

As his eyes found the offender another cold wet ball hit its destination: his face.

Wiping the frozen water off his face, he growled her name loud enough for her to hear.

Looking at the direction he had seen her, he wasn't surprised she had vanished.

Scooping some snow into his own hands he looked around.

Soon Abby was on her back, Gibbs on top of her and a hand full of snow on her face.

When she finally had wiped the melting snowy mess away, she crossed her arms behind Gibbs' neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"That was fun."

….

* * *

You liked? ;)


	4. december the 4th

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me...bla...bla...bla ... / thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta../ THANK You guys for taking the time to read an review :) Rated: K+...

Read and review:)

* * *

Advent candle

It was late when he unlocked the door of his house and stepped in. Before he got rid of his shoes and winter coat he locked the door again. That was by now an automatic response. .

Thinking that his wife was fast asleep in bed he was about to join her, after a quick stop at the nursery, when he notice the soft orange-golden glow coming from the living room.

Quietly stepping in he stopped shortly after passing the doorframe.

Abby was curled into a ball, snuggled in the quilt his father had got them as an engagement present.

Next to the sofa was the small cradle he had made for their daughter.

Judging by the soft snore equally occupied, with a sleeping beauty.

At last his glance landed on the Advent wreath Abby had made. The first of the four candles was lit.

He couldn't help but grin when he thought back to the Saturday the week before.

While he had stayed at home with their baby girl, accompanied by half of the team, Abby and Ziva had gone shopping.

Besides decoration and baby clothes, the two women had carried a whole bag of craft stuff back into the house once they had been done with their shopping spree.

That evening when the house had been empty and quiet, Abby had begun to decorate the house with all kinds of unique Christmas decoration items. Little skulls with Christmas hats and such. The wreath itself was equally decorated with skull. The four candles were black.

He smiled, his wife had been anxious all through the past week to finally be able to light the first candle. Obviously she hadn't waited a second longer than necessary.

Stepping to the cradle he softly stroke the cheek of the little one before he moved to his wife, sitting down in front of her staring at the flickering light of the candle not aware that he had woken her out of the soft slumber. Not before her hand softly began to wander over his back he turned to face her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She moved a little and was about to sit up but Gibbs stopped her.

"Let's stay here a little while longer."

Moving to lay behind her he hugged her close and kissed her neck.

"Thank you." _For giving me_ _my life back, for making my house a home, for loving me._

"No, thank you!" _For letting me in. _

* * *

Reviews = the advent calendar for me ... ^-^


	5. december the 5th

Disclaimer: not mine! A huge thank to ncislove for taking the time to beta :) / thank you all, you guys rock, I'm so happy you like the idea of this little advent calendar :)

R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

A walk in the snow

A soft knock had him lowering the newspaper to the table. No one with an ounce of brain would leave the safe walls of a warm home right now. For the last 24 hours a snow storm was keeping the city on its toes.

With a sigh he got to his feet, crossed the distance to his entrance and peeked through the small window next to it. A fraction of a second later the door was open.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" He asked while he pulled her into the warmth of his house.

"I wanted to be with you."

"Did you drive?"

"Are you nuts? I don't have a death wish." She told him matter-of-factly.

In the meantime he helped her out of her coat and the boots and started to rub her arms and her back.

"How did you get here then?" Cuddling closer into his embrace she answered softly. "I just went for a little walk in the snow."

He sighed "Abby, walk in the snow, not snow storm."

"Okay, I'll remember that for next time.' ...

* * *

What you think?

review= advent calendar for me ^^


	6. december the 6th

Disclaimer: not mine! / A huge thank to ncislove for taking time to beta! / Thank you guys for coming back to read! /Enjoy!

* * *

Advent calendar

It took him almost two weeks to finish the 24 wooden boxes, each numbered from one to twenty-four. While the box itself was black in color, the numbers were painted in a blood-red shade, one he knew Abby would like.

Satisfied with his handiwork he filled the boxes with little goodies he had picked out for her; sometimes a gift coupon or some sweets.

Tomorrow on the 1st of December the first small box would be next to her morning caf!pow and the chocolate-chip muffin he usually got for her.

With a smile on his face he hoped she would like her Advent calendar.

….

* * *

What do you think?


	7. december the 7th

Disclaimer: nothing is mine :) /thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta... R&R!

* * *

Mistletoe

It was something he hadn't done in years. Okay, that wasn't completely true. Every year he put some sort of decoration at his front door but it was the first year he actually had fun putting some effort in the decoration of the house.

The previous years it had been something he only had done for Abby, only after numerous discussions about the necessity of Christmas decorations.

In the end he would do anything to please the Goth.

This year was very different, ever since the change in their relationship, he was happy with his life, okay happier than before. He was calm and relaxed and couldn't wipe that grin off his face, something that made Tony very suspicious.

The front door opened and his three month pregnant soon-to-be-wife looked at him before she lowered her eyes to the mistletoe in his hand.

She smiled. "Pin that thingy at the door and get back in, it's freezing cold outside."

The special agent nodded with a soft smile, matching hers and waited till the door was closed.

This was going to be a very good holiday time.

….

* * *

What do you think?


	8. december the 8th

Disclaimer: not mine.../ Thanks to ncislove for taking time to beta ../ thank you guys for still coming back to read :)

* * *

Angels

She found it on her kitchen table, wrapped in a black wrapping paper.

She knew exactly from whom she got it but she was a little unsure about why.

Only when she had unwrapped the small Crystal-angel she had found a small note added.

_A Crystal-angel for my Christmas-angel… I love you _

An hour later when she passed his desk, she didn't stop.

She only waited until he had lifted his head enough to sign 'I love you' to him…

…

* * *

What's the verdict?


	9. december the 9th

Disclaimer: nothing is mine :) /Thanks to ncislove for taking time to beta/ Thank you guys for coming back to read those shorties and for your kind words :) /R&R!

* * *

Ice skating

The little girl was desperately clutching her father's neck. Afraid, she glanced down again as the Special Agent took another step forward.

Her twin brother on the other hand was holding his mother's hand, but stood on his own two feet.

The twin pair had reached the age of five a few weeks ago and ever since then they were the very proud owners of ice skates, presented to them by their godparents.

When their mother's butt landed on the ice, thanks to her son, one thought came to mind, how wonderful it would be when Ziva and Tony's little girl would be old enough for skates.

They would be just as anxious as she was right now.

...

* * *

?

review= happiness = Christmas joy! ^^


	10. december the 10th

Disclaimer: not mine yada, yada, yada.../Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to check trough this shorty as well../ Thank you guys for keep coming back..I'm happy you like it!

R&R

* * *

Present

It was a small box wrapped in blue paper that matched his eyes.

The content was something she didn't give away lightly, on the contrary. She had thought about it for quite some time and finally decided to take that leap of faith.

The box rested on his desk when he came back from a meeting with the director.

A small yellow post-it noted was pinned to the paper.

On it, written in Abby's neat handwriting 'Not to be opened before Christmas eve- Abs.'

With a lop-sided grin he placed the gift next to his gun and badge, patient enough to wait the next 24 hours.

24th of December and Special Agent Gibbs was sitting in front of his boat, the small present in hand now opened.

In the centre of the box rested a red heart, next to a note he had read about a dozen times the last hour.

"For the man who doesn't want a lot for Christmas, I offer you my heart."

Twenty minutes later he was on the road to her apartment, on his way to collect a gift he simply couldn't say no to.

….

* * *

What's the verdict? ;)


	11. december the 11th

Disclaimer: not mine! /Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta / Thank you guys! You are awesome all of you :) Enjoy!

* * *

Wish list

The lab was empty when he entered. No music was blaring out of the surround system he helped to install not long ago.

Walking to her desk he saw a piece of paper resting on the floor.

The agent was about to put it on her desk when the first work caught his eye.

_Wish list_

_Dear Santa Claus, there is not much that I wish for myself but a few wishes for my family came to mind nonetheless… _

_I wish for Tony to get over his frustration when it comes to Ziva, help them get their act together…_

_I wish for Ducky that he'll get the old medicine book he was looking for…_

_I wish for Ziva to get her act together just as much… They would have so lovely babies._

_I wish for Tim to finally get someone to love and love back… Jethro doesn't seem to be the right dog for the job… Okay they somehow managed to work things out, but anyway he needs a woman…_

_I wish for Gibbs to be happy… no matter what it takes, he deserves to be _

…

_Maybe a little wish for myself, I want to spend the rest of my life with the one I love…_

Instead of placing the list back on her desk, he put it in his jacket.

Maybe he could help Santa with some of those wishes.

…

* * *

What do you think?


	12. december the 12th

Disclaimer: Not mine..! / A big thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta! / Thank you guys for keep coming back :) Enjoy!

* * *

Holiday lights

The latest case had been though and the hours long. He actually spent the last two day at the navy yard along with his team, except Ducky and Abby, whom he sent home, for a full night of sleep.

Now he just wanted to sleep some hours as well. Turning with his car into his drive he stopped a few meters earlier than usual, staring at his porch.

Around the balusters, the handrail and the beams of his porch were hundreds of coloured lights.

After the first shock a soft smile became visible. ~Abby~

With the smile on his face he got out of the car.

First he would sleep some hours, but then when his mind wasn't heavy with sleep anymore he would think of a small surprise for his favourite.

….

* * *

What do you think?


	13. december the 13th

Disclaimer: nothing is mine! Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta..thank you guys for keep coming back :) ENJOY!

* * *

Sleigh ride

"This was a good idea," she paused and pecked his lips, mumbling "thank you" against the cold skin.

His only answer was a soft smile.

After pulling the woolen blanket tighter around their legs, Abby snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I'm famous for my good ideas." he said in a soft voice. She sighed contentedly and looked around the snow covered trees on each side of the small road.

"We should do this more often, like every week or so." A lop-sided smile formed on his lips. "I agree, the problem with sleigh rides is, you need snow."

...

* * *

What do you think?


	14. december the 14th

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine.../ thanks to ncislove for taking the time to check through this shorty../ thanks to you for keep coming back..ENJOY!

* * *

Santa Claus

At first he thought his eyes had played a trick on him, but the closer he walked to her front door he was sure that his eyes worked just fine.

Abby had decorated her door with a huge Santa Claus.

Step after step, more details became visible.

Instead of the red you would expect, the old fellow wore black. Abby's colour of choice.

His belt buckle was a skull with rhinestones; the facial expression of the oversized door decoration was one of happiness.

For anyone who didn't know the owner of the apartment, it sure must seem anything but a holiday decoration, though a white sign around the Santa's neck welcomed you with a friendly Ho! Ho! Ho!

Eventually he let himself in by using his key and called out.

It was time to get her Christmas tree.

….

* * *

What do you think?


	15. december the 15th

Disclaimer:not mine :) /thanks to ncislove for taking the time to check through it/ thank you guys for keep coming back...Enjoy!

* * *

Holiday trip

It was a surprise. After work he would 'kidnap' her. He had managed to make sure they would be undisturbed the upcoming five days; they would be out of reach anyway…

Stillwater didn't have good reception.

Everything went as planned. Abby had left the blindfold around her eyes, as she more than willingly went with him to his car.

The trip would take five hours at least, if the weather would be on his side, then he finally could surprise both people he loved.

….

* * *

What do you think?

Short I know..


	16. december the 16th

Disclaimer: nothing is mine! Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta. Thank you guys for keep coming back :) ENJOY!

* * *

A Christmas carol

Two pairs of lightly running feet were audible from the top floor.

The noises shortly stopped before it changed, the steps became slower as they descended the stairs.

"Daddy, Mommy."

Two young voices called in unison.

They rounded the corner to the kitchen where the smiling parents were drinking their well earned cup of coffee.

Abby was sitting on her husband's lap, her arm wrapped around his shoulder while the hand of the other arm held the cup. Gibbs' arm was wrapped around her waist while his other arm rested on her legs equally holding a cup with the free hand.

The couple looked at their excited kids.

The two young girls were wearing matching dresses, with varying colours, one black and one ice-blue. It was the same pattern Abby dress had; only hers was ruby red fitting her curves perfectly.

The older one of the two spoke up. "Mommy, Daddy we are going to be late. I don't want to miss it."

Abby and Gibbs couldn't help but smile about the impatience of their kids.

"Don't worry we are going to be on time." Abby told the girls and got up from Jethro's lap.

"Ducky won't start without you." Gibbs added with a smile, equally getting to his feet.

_Eyes were glowing; smiles were visible on every face. The most beautiful sight someone could imagine, the joy children have while listening to a Christmas Eve story. _

_Tony and Ziva's girl, Gibbs and Abby's girls, were sitting on the ground, looking up to their grandpa by heart, listening to his version of 'A Christmas Carol'._

_

* * *

What do you think :)  
_


	17. december the 17th

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.../ thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta../ thank you guys for taking the time to read and review...

This is a little Ducky centered piece, hope you like it anyway! More Gabby to come. Promise!

* * *

Advent candle 2

Donald 'Ducky' Mallard came home after visiting his mother. It had been a long Sunday so far, now he just was glad to be at home where a glass of scotch was in order.

Pouring himself a glass he placed it next to the armchair on the small table, where the book he was currently reading had its place.

Turning to the phonograph he switched it on and listened to the first soft tunes of 'Coming home for Christmas'.

Only one last thing was in order before he would sit down, he lit the candles on the wreath Abby had given to him- with a soft smile.

* * *

What do you think?


	18. december the 18th

Disclaimer: Not mine:) Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta/ thank you for keep coming back :) This one is wrote as GAbby but you can think of any couple you like since no names are mentioned..oops the A/N is almost longer than the shorty itself :)

* * *

Christmas tree

The small tree was perfect.

There was no need to talk about its place - next to the fireplace.

They had decorated the tree together, laughing and talking about all and nothing, just enjoying the stress free time.

Once everything was done they placed the gifts under the tree, and snuggled on the couch.

Soft music was playing and as they looked toward their first Christmas tree, enjoying their first Christmas together.

…

* * *

I wonder what couple did you think of?

you like?


	19. december the 19th

Disclaimer: not mine../Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta/ thank you guys for keep coming back:) makes my happy^^ and happy me works harder to entertain you with a new fic...

* * *

The Christmas bet

It had been a bet.

'Find the perfect romper suit, for the other couples little one.'

The play-suit had to fit the parents, not literally of course, but in the sense of style or/and attitude. The only rule was that they mustn't print a picture on it, but it had to be a regularly purchased one.

Christmas arrived and the gifts got exchanged.

Both couples began to laugh instantly after opening the received box.

Abby and Gibbs had picked two white cotton suits one with a 'Magnum P.I.' picture and one with paper-clips printed on it.

Tony and Ziva bought two as well. The first one had little winking skulls on it and the other one wood work equipment.

Ducky as the referee decided that the bet was undecided since both nailed it perfectly.

…

* * *

What do you think?


	20. december the 20th

Disclaimer: mine mine mine...alright not mine... :) / thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta...thanks to you guys for taking the time to read...:) ENJOY!

* * *

Candle light Bath

She rested against the chest of her husband, enjoying the warmth of his arm and of the water; watching snowflakes pass the window.

"This is nice."

When he had parked the car in front of his fathers place, she had thought it wasn't such a good idea to infiltrate Jackson Gibbs place without much of a warning, but when the door opened she soon realized she was the only one who hadn't known.

After enjoying the already prepared dinner Jethro had led the way to the bathroom at the top floor.

When her husband had opened the door she knew what he done when he had vanished for a while before dinner. The bathroom had greeted her with soft music and dozens of candles; it was the most beautiful sight she had seen in a while.

"This Christmas will be great." She said softly closing her eyes.

…

* * *

So, what you think?


	21. december the 21st

Disclaimer: nothing is mine../ A huge thank to ncislove for taking the time to beta :) /Thank you guys for keep coming back, to read and review... makes me smile :D

Dedicated to 'Hase' who had the idea ^^ Girl you rock! / I hope you all enjoy this little piece.

* * *

Ziva's eggnog

The big Christmas party was only hours away and Ziva was desperately trying to create the perfect eggnog.

Making eggnog itself was a premier for her, but Abby gladly had given her some advice along with a recipe. _*(Traditional Eggnog Ingredients, 12 eggs, separated / 6 cups milk / 2 cups heavy- thickened cream / 2 cups bourbon / 1+ 1/2 cups sugar / 3/4 cup brandy / 2 teaspoons ground nutmeg )_

The only problem was she managed to let the piece of paper drop into the snow. Now Abby's handwriting was barely readable.

Why hadn't she read the recipe before?

With a cup of tea she sat down at her kitchen table and wrote down the ingredients she could decipher.

The first number was clearly a one but the second could be a zero, or a three or a two…

She noted zero. Ten looked possible.

Time went by fast.

The eggnog was ready so was she and not much later Abby arrived first of her friends.

It usually was an amazing experience when Ziva cooked a nice dinner for her friends and this Christmas dinner would be just as perfect, judging by the smell of food, which dominated the rooms of her apartment.

The Goth took the offered glass with eggnog with a smile.

Abby sniffled at the glass and took a cautious sip.

As soon as the drink tickled her taste-spots, she couldn't help herself but split it back into the glass.

"Ziva?" The Israeli turned around to face Abby again.

"How did you, um, didn't you use the recipe I gave to you?"

She looked a bit uneasy. "I had to improvise a little." The former assassin sighed. "That bad?"

Abby cleared her throat. "Nah, it only burns a whole into a tongue."

…

* * *

What's the verdict?

*(recipe :www(dot)eggnogrecipe(dot)net/traditional(-)eggnog(-)recipe(dot)html) obviously not mine...


	22. december the 22nd

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Gibbs, but it doesn't look good- so nothing is mine.../ thanks to ncislove for taking the time to look through this piece as well:) / thank you guys for keep coming back:) Enjoy!

* * *

The Christmas hat

He took a deep breath, and another one. Fearless Special Agent Gibbs felt a bit uneasy.

Jethro mentally prepared himself for the life-changing experience, after checking the outfit one last time he tightened the grip around the greens in his hand a little and took some steps forward, entering Abby's domain.

As soon as the Goth laid eyes on him she began to laugh loudly.

Exactly what Gibbs had aimed for? Why would he wear this embarrassing holiday hat on his head?

"Um, Gibbs what's with the mistletoe in your hand?"

The room went quiet, except her usual music entertainment, as Gibbs pulled her against his chest kissing her until air was needed.

"I thought no misbehaving at work?"

"That's what the mistletoe is for."

…

* * *

Verdict?


	23. december the 23rd

Disclaimer: not mine..bla../ thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta/ Thank you guys for taking the time to read, review and come back again...*cookies for all*

Enjoy!

* * *

The Christmas Eve service

"Oh I swear to God, if they are late I'll ki…" Gibbs raised his eyebrows and glanced to the building behind Abby's back.

"I'll keep my eyes on them while they pray for forgiveness." She said instead of what both knew she wanted to.

Gibbs raised one hand to stroke her cheek.

"Why don't you go ahead, find us some places to sit."

"Not a chance, you'll ditch on me as well." He smiled softly. "I wouldn't do that."

She smiled teasingly. "Yes you would, you're not enjoying being here. You're just here because I talked you into it."

"No I'm here because I love you and I want to make you happy."

"Aw, Gibbs." She pecked his lips.

Jethro was about to deepen the kiss when the two heard a familiar throat-clearing.

"Sorry we're late; we had some car-problems."

Abby took a step back but got a hold of Gibbs' hand with a smile on her face and finally she spoke up.

"It's about time; the service is going to start in a few minutes."

Without further ado Abby and Gibbs led the way into the church to attend the service.

…

* * *

Verdict? I can take it like a woman... :)


	24. december the 24th

Disclaimer: not mine yada, bla... / thanks to ncislove for taking the time to check for mistakes.../ thanks for coming back ^^

R&R!

* * *

Christmas Eve

Tomorrow their friends would arrive to celebrate Christmas with them.

While Gibbs began to carry their daughter around in the living room Abby began to decorate.

The little girl enjoyed the undivided attention she got from her father enormously.

They had prepared the nursery earlier for an extra guest, since Tony's and Ziva's little girl would stay with her parents over night.

Jackson was staying as well; he was already in DC but right now enjoying a night out at Ducky's place.

While the little green-eyed girl held onto her father shirt, Jethro thought back to the birth of their daughter, and the birth of his goddaughter.

He couldn't help but smile.

It had been an interesting experience for both men. Somehow Ziva and Abby had managed to go into labour only hours apart from each other.

The gurgle of his baby girl let him focus again. He hadn't noticed that Abby was done. The holiday lights she decorated the tree with were illuminating the corner with a red-ish glow, some candles were lit and Christmas music was playing.

His cheerful wife grinned at him, two steaming cups of coffee in her hands.

"Now Christmas Eve can come."

…

* * *

So whats the verdict?


	25. december the 25th

Disclaimer..mine mine mine... as if.. ;) /thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta/ thank you for keep coming back..

Here we are at the end of this little calendar, and I had a blast writing it. I'm very thankful you guys sticked around to read!

Enjoy!

* * *

Fireplace

The burning wood was cracking in the fireplace.

Abby had come home earlier than her Husband, who was busy finishing the last files for the year.

Since she was freezing like hell, she decided to light a fire and make herself comfortable in front of it.

Three large pillows lay beneath her and a blanket was wrapped around her when Gibbs entered the house.

She was fast asleep looking peaceful and moreover beautiful.

Quietly he got to the front door.

He would quickly clear the snow off the sidewalk before he would take her up to bed, or more likely kissing her awake, right there in front of the fire.

…

* * *

Merry Christmas and a great start into the next year!

Hugs to all, see you then ;)


	26. authors note

Hello guys,

The first story of this years advent calendar is online.

To be found under the brilliantly witty title Advent calendar: the sequel :)

Hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

Let me know:)


End file.
